Speaking of Dads
by GilmoreGirl5244
Summary: Set immediately following 9.04. Rated M because that's really all it is! Enjoy!


Author's Note: Hey, hi, hello - A few things. I've been away for a couple of years, I have never written a fic like this before, and I've never written a Suits fic before so please be kind, but other people were doing it and I thought I'd try my hand at a post 9.04 fic too! What can I say? I got inspired! Follows immediately after they hang up the phone with Harvey's mom - it's basically just post-semi-proposal sex. Unbeta'd. Enjoy! If you like it maybe I'll write more stuff in the future so please review!

* * *

"I like her," Donna said matter-of-factly as they hung up the phone.

"You know, when I told her about us..." Harvey started "...she told me that her and Marcus have been rooting for us to get together for years," he shook his head and chuckled at the absurdity of "years". All that time they wasted. It brought him back to his earlier conversation with her father _"I like to think I'm a smart guy, but sometimes I don't see what's right in front of my face." _Then he thought about his own father.

"If my dad were here I know he'd feel the same way. He always told me how much he loved you."

"I loved him too," she said reaching for his arm. After all these years it was still hard for him to talk about his dad.

He paused. "You know... he told me once that when I found the one, I'd know. Turns out, he was right." He looked at her and smiled. His hand grabbing hers. She smiled back.

"Are you saying I'm 'the one'?"

"If I didn't already make that clear with the whole... together forever thing."

"You mean twenty minutes ago when you couldn't decide if you were proposing to me or not? Yea, that wasn't super clear." She laughed.

"Uh..I..." She rendered him speechless again.

Deciding to let him off the hook, she said "So anyway, speaking of dads..."

"Were we?"

"We are now. Keep up," she teased. Then her expression softened, "Seriously, thank you for fixing things with mine. And you're right. I am happy." She inched closer to him.

"How happy?" he grinned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Very, very happy" she said slowly and closed the space between them with a kiss.

Things heated up quickly and suddenly she couldn't keep her hands off him. She moved herself so that she was on top of him, straddling him.

"Wait wait wait..." Harvey said in between kisses. "Should I be concerned that not two seconds ago you were talking about your father and now you're..." he looked down at her hand that was making its way under his sweater and up his torso.

She giggled and looked him straight in the eyes. "Harvey, trust me. This is not about my father." She moved her head to whisper in his ear, "This is about us being together forever." She gently nibbled his ear lobe before pressing a kiss to his cheek and dragging her teeth down his neck. She pulled his sweater up over his head and began kissing down his chest.

"I didn't realize that an almost proposal would get you this turned on. Want to not get engaged again tomorrow?" He teased.

She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him, "Oh no no no mister. This is just a sliver of what you would be getting had you actually proposed to me."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, kissing her again.

"You better." she mumbled into his kiss, grinding her hips into his. He let out a moan, already feeling himself start to harden in the confines of his pants. He unbuttoned and pulled down the top of her jumpsuit and began running his hands up the sides of her waist and over her breasts. His mouth found its way to them and as he peppered kisses and trailed his tongue lightly over her nipples she arched her back and let out a gasp. She could feel a gush of wetness pooling in her underwear.

But she wanted tonight to be about him. She wanted to thank him for all he had done. She scooted back a little reaching her hand down to rub him through his pants. She could tell that he wasn't wearing any underwear and continued to stroke him.

"Donna..." he breathed out.

She looked at him as she began slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. His cock sprung free and she let out a smile. He was almost fully hard at this point. She reached her hand around his length and leaned down to kiss him. She began stroking him gently as they kissed, his hands roaming up and down her body. Before he knew it he was fully hard and leaking. She climbed off of him and lowered herself to the ground, kneeling in front of him. He lifted up and she helped him pull his pants all the way off. He leaned back and she began to lick the tip of his cock slowly, swirling her tongue around him before taking him fully into her mouth.

"Oh, Donna" he gasped. "That feels..." She just smiled around him, thrilled that she could make him feel this good. His hands went to her head, gently caressing her hair as she held him at the base of his cock while bobbing her head up and down, taking him fully into her mouth again and again. He closed his eyes, basking in the sensation of her warm, wet, mouth engulfing his rock hard cock. It felt like heaven.

At the same time - she could feel how wet she was. She continued to take his length all the way inside her mouth while moving her hand down to rub herself through her pants. They were slippery and she realized she'd soaked through them. She moaned around him, loudly.

His eyes opened. He could tell what she was doing. "Come here," he said, lifting her head off of him and bringing her gaze to his, "I want to feel you too..."

"No, no" she said, kissing the tip of his cock. "I want this to be about you..."

"Trust me," he said. "It IS. Now come here," he insisted.

She pushed on his knees and crawled back into his lap. His hands immediately went to rub her through her pants.

"Oh fuck, you're so wet," he groaned. "Take this off" he said as she lifted off and he pulled down her jumpsuit along with her underwear.

"Finally" he said as she straddled him again, this time with no clothing acting as barriers between them.

She ground down on him a few times while they kissed, hands in hair, tongues gliding together.

"Shit," Harvey stopped them. "Now."

She knew he meant he was close. She lifted off of him a bit and he grabbed hold of his hardened length. He guided it with his hand, slowly pushing in as she began to slide down, adjusting to him.

Once he was fully inside they both let out a deep sigh, his head resting against her shoulder. He bit down lightly. They had done this several times now, and yet every time felt better than the last. They laid there for a few moments, feeling where they were joined, feeling each others' chests rise and fall, feeling each others' heartbeats. Neither of them felt it possible to feel this much before each other.

She moved her head up to look at him. They didn't need to say anything to know they both felt the same way. He brought his hand up, pushing her hair out of her face and around her ear. She then leaned down to kiss him again.

He began pumping into her slowly, loving the feel of her tight and wet around him. Their lips broke apart and they pressed their foreheads against one another. Their hands reaching around to grasp each others faces. Her hands moving down to his shoulders. She matched his rhythm, moving up and down on him, the pace quickening with every new thrust.

"Harvey, ohhh" she moaned her mouth opening to the perfect circle. He had never seen anything so arousing. He brought his hand up, tracing her lips with his thumb. She sucked on it. He then brought it down to her clit and began rubbing circles around it.

She jolted forward and then arched her back. "Mmmmmm...OHHH" Her face clenched, she screamed at the sensation.

"Are you close?" he asked gently, bringing his other hand up to caress her cheek and continuing to thrust hard into her.

She only nodded. She looked dazed. He'd made her speechless for the second time that night.

They continued these movements for several more moments, gasps and moans filling the air until she suddenly found her voice again. "OH Harvey, oh, I'm going to...ohhhhh FUCK" she shouted as she came, her walls clenching around him.

He felt her pulsating and shaking, gushing around him, and that was enough to send him over the edge as well. "Yes, baby, fuck YESSS." He moaned, pulsing and spilling inside of her. They continued to rock back and forth for a few seconds until each of them came down from their highs. She collapsed on top of him and he hugged her tightly to him.

They laid like that for several minutes, with him still inside of her. After a little while she lifted up her head "You've never called me baby before," she laughed.

"It just came out," he laughed too.

"I liked it," she smiled shyly.

"I like you," he said.

"Like?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Love." He stated. "I love you Donna."

"I love you too."


End file.
